A Yugioh Cinderella Story
by kluna
Summary: another version of Cinderella... a KaiJou fanfic...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Author's note: Just so you all know, I decided to change the story line a little. The real Cinderella story wasn't as romantic, so I change it a little to fit my ideal. Hope you like it!

* * *

_

The morning sun was already high up in the sky that morning. The awaken birds were already up and looking for morning worms to feed their young. The chicken and animals have already been feed and clean. The breakfast had already been eaten, and yet for our poor little blond, has yet eaten. He was busy all morning taking care of other people in the house. For examples, his stepfather, Pegasus, and his two evil step brothers, Genko and Yama. Those two are extremely unreliable. They usually do nothing but sleep all day and then go out the entire night. The blond sometime wonder if those two are actually living zombies. His stepfather, Pegasus, is exactly like them, except for the part that he actually gotten things done and not laze off like his two sons.

"Good morning Joey!" The blond turned away from his work inside the stable and looked up at a tri-hair color boy by the door. He wore a bright smile and was holding a basket of fresh baked bread. The smell made the blond extremely hungry, but he manages to suppress the urge. He smiled back, "Good morning Yug!"

"Have you eaten yet?" the tri-hair asked in a soft, almost bell sound-like voice. The blond faked a smile and nodded, but his stomach quickly gave him away. The tri-hair laughed lightly and handed him the basket of fresh baked bread, "Here. My grandpa told me to give you these. He knew you probably hadn't had breakfast yet. Hurry up and eat before your stepfather comes home." the boy quickly added once he noticed the blond's hesitation.

Joey nodded and took the basket from him. They sat down on top of the hay and ate the bread. Even though the blond was extremely hungry, he always shared. It's something his mother and real father taught him. "So is Genko and Yama still asleep?"

"Yup," the blond replied, "They been out a lot more than usual."

"Oh," was the tri-hair boy's replied.

"So Yug, what are you planning on doing this upcoming festival? Want to go?" the blond asked with a soft grin.

His face lit up instantly, "You serious?"

"Yup!" the blond gave a nod.

The next thing he knew, Yugi was up and jumping happily and excitedly. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop and turns quickly to the blond, "What about your chores? And what about your stepfather? Surely he wouldn't let you go."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to get extra early and get my chores down, and I'll talk to father about it."

A bright smile creep back to the boy's face, "Ok!"

"Well well, if it isn't the little bakery boy?"

The two teens shot their gaze straight at the two figures standing by the door. "Genko Yama," the blond muttered. Genko and Yama look about the same age as him, but they are actually a year older, which made them around 17 to 18. Yama, the younger sibling, slowly smirk, "Hello Yugi," he said seductively. Yugi could feel Goosebumps all over his body.

He glares back, "Hello, Yama."

"My, aren't we feisty?" he continued seductively. Yugi moved closer to Joey and tug on his sleeve.

"Can we leave?" he whispered to the blond.

He nodded and grab the basket of fresh eaten bread, "Let's go Yug."

"Have you forgotten, Joey?" Genko asked with a blinked expression, "You're not done with your chores yet."

He glares at him, "I know. I'm just sending Yugi home."

The two brothers hesitated, but moved aside as the blond and his friend walk passed by. Yama gave Yugi a winked, which is totally disgusting to him. Yugi quickly turn his gaze away with annoyance and anger.

"Yama, aren't you going too far?" Genko asked after the two was out of earshot.

"Me, what about you?" Yama retorted back, "You're the one who let's Joey do as he likes. And don't you remember what dad said? You can't fall in love with your own brother."

"He's not my brother," he quickly replied, "He has never been… and I don't care what father thinks."

"Shush big brother, you do know that Joey will never fall in love with you right? Especially since you are his brother."

"I know," he whispered with a faint voice.

Yama let out a soft sighed, "Sometime, I just don't get you big brother."

* * *

**THE MARKET PLACE **

"I'm sorry about them Yug," the blond said apologetically.

The tri-hair boy shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Yama is always like that. What do I have that he kept trying to hit on me?"

"Maybe because you're really cute," the blond joked. The two laughed and continued down the busy street.

"Hey Guys!" a girl with short dark brown hair greeted as they passes a fruit stand. They turned to her and smile, "Hi Tea!"

"Where are you two going?" she asked, eyeing the empty basket. The two teens finished everything off before entering the market.

"I'm just sending Yugi home," the blond replied.

"Let me guess, Yama?" she said with disgusted, both on her face and tone of voice. The two teens nodded in unison. She continued on with an angry look, "Seriously, that Yama jerk really do want a piece of me. Why can't he just leave Yugi alone? I'm ought to show him what happens when you tried to hit on someone who's clearly not interested."

Yugi quickly stepped in before she actually started giving him a lecture on how to protect himself, "Calm down Tea. Yama can't really do anything to me. He knows he can't. Besides, I have Joey and you with me. I'm not scared of anything."

Joey beamed and gave a nod with a thumps up. Yugi was especially right, if Yama tried to hurt Yugi, then he wouldn't hesitate to hurt the bastard. They may not know this, but he was taught by his father on how to protect himself. When his mother remarried Pegasus, the man specifically told him not to fight or show any strength that indicate him of strength. Sometime he would wonder why his stepfather refuses his martial art. Is it because it reminds him of his real father, or is it that his stepfather wants him to forever resemble his dead beloved mother?

"Joey!" "Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts. The other two teens were staring at him with concerned.

He quickly gave them a reassured smile, "It's nothing. I was just lost in thoughts." He had never lie to them, and he was not about to. His thoughts quickly drift back to the day his mother died. She had told him to grow up like his real father, Katashi, and to forever protect those he loves and cared about. A sad smile tug at his lips, "You guys, I never once thought I would grow to care someone so much." He puts both arms around his beloved friend who was stunned and confused by this sudden action. He continues despite their confusion, "I really love you guys."

Tears formed on their eyes as they hugged him back. "We love you too, Joey," Yugi said back.

"And we'll always well," added Tea.

* * *

**THE PALACE LIBRARY **

"Are you reading again, Seto?"

He looks up with a death glare, "Since when did you start calling me by name, Atem?"

Atem pouted and sat down across from him, "Can't I call my cousin by his name?" Seto's expression made him pout even more, "Uncle wanted to see us right away."

"What is it that my father wants?" he asked with a long sighed.

"I think it involved the upcoming festival that's being held a week from now. We better go," he stood up slowly, "He said it's very urgent."

Seto closed the book on his lap and stood up as well, "Let's go before father goes crazy again. I just hope it's not about our marriage again."

* * *

**THE PEGASUSES ESTATE **

"You're late," Genko pointed out as soon as Joey enters the hallway. He was leaning on the wall, crossing his arms in the process. His left foot was touching the wall while the right stays on the flourish carpet.

"I was cleaning the stables," the blond replied calmly.

He turns away from the blond onto the ground, glaring at it intensely. "Father will be home for lunch, I suggest you finished before he gets home."

The blond nodded and quickly strode away.


	2. Discussion

Chapter 2: Discussion

Even though it was now afternoon, the palace halls were as quiet as if it was still dark out. The servants are quietly walking by without words between each others. The guards stood firm in their usual position day after day without moving so far as an inch. The only time they were allowed to move was during the earliest dawn, lunch, and dinner. Other than that, they stood firm on their precious spot. The maids were almost the same, except they don't stand in one place all day. They move about the castle here and there doing their chores as if they were implanted to do so. Even the tiniest living creature goes about its schedule like everyone else, except that of the royal family and common citizens.

"Are you serious?" The loud, clear angry voice echo through the quiet hallways, making every being turned their heads towards it direction, though no one dared to listen for very long; they were all too busy to do so.

"Absolutely not!" The prince's voice echo once more through the quiet hallways, though this time, others kept to their business.

"Seto!" the king shouted for him to calm down. Once he did, the king proceed with his explanation, "Like I said, I want the two of you to find a suitable mate this upcoming festival. If you two refuses, I will send you two to the stable and you know what they do, don't you?" the king raise an eyebrow knowingly at them.

The two boys flinched, but stood their spots. They looked at each other nervously and then back to the king with a surrender nod. "Good," he nodded back, "I don't care who you two chooses, and all I want is for you two to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Remember, gender doesn't matter in this land. You two are free to choose whom you chosen, understood? But it better not be like last time when you two tricked me into thinking you two found somebody to spend your life with. If I find out that you two," he pointed at them, "lie to me again, I will personally send you two to two years in the stable myself."

The two boys nodded as quickly as their brain allow them to. They don't ever want to go to the stable again. Last time they went… let's just say it didn't end well and they ended up spending an extra day in the stable. That was the worst experience they had ever gone through, and they don't ever want to go through it again!

The king burst into a loud cheer and patted the two boys' shoulders, "Good luck to you both, my dear children."

The two let out a painful chuckle and looked at each other. Yup! They're doom!

* * *

**THE PEGASUSES KITCHEN**

It was nearly time for his stepfather to be home and he hadn't even finished cooking yet. Doing all the chores and cooking really takes it out of you, especially if you were a boy. But you could call it luck that he wasn't a girl. If he were, he would, without a single drop of doubt, cry and complain about it. Maybe not, but you never know.

He pours the soup into the bowl and carried it to the dining room. He sat it down and wipes away the sweat on his forehead. Done! He was finally done! But as quickly as he felt enjoyment, it went away just as fast as he remembers his other chores. At this rate, he'll never get anything done. He wouldn't have time to ask his stepfather if he could go to the festival with Yugi, and he probably wouldn't be able to finish his chores before his stepfather leave for his business trip to England.

"Are you done yet brother?" He turns to the two annoying brothers by the door. They walked inside with their coat on. The blond shrugged slightly. Can't they at least put their own coat away? The blond was exactly right when they threw the coat to him. He managed to catch it before it hit the ground. If that actually happens, boy is he in big trouble. The blond let out a tired sigh before turning to the door.

"Joey." The blond stoops in his steps and turns to the two brothers.

"Genko?"

Genko walk back to him and took back his coat, he then turned back to his younger brother, who looked shock. "You too Yama. Joey had enough chores to do as it is. It's our responsibilities to take care of our things?" he calmly said to his still shocked, or even more shock younger brother.

"Brother?" Yama began with a concerned look, "Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm not sick," he replied, still calm, "Just hurry up and get your coat."

They hadn't realized Joey was staring at them with a complete shocked expression. Did Genko just said something nice that doesn't involve ordering him around? Is Yama actually right?

"But big bro" "Just do as I said," Genko interrupted him.

Yup! Genko is a hundred percent sick. The blond realized he was staring and quickly advert his gaze to the floor. Finding it quite interesting, he kept his face down. Yama grumpily yanked his coat out of the blond's hands and stomp out of the room. Joey stared at the direction he went and just… continues to stare in shocked.

Genko sighed and swiftly walked pass the blond without even a small glance back. What the hell is wrong with his two stepbrothers today? Did they just go nice, or is he actually being paranoid? Maybe not, or is it?

* * *

**THE PRINCE"S BEDROOM**

"I cannot believe my father!" the brunet shouted angrily as he threw the pillow across the room. It sank to the floor with a quiet thud.

"Calm down cousin," Yami said from the arm chair next to the bed, "Face it, maybe this time we'll find somebody who suits us."

"When is the last time you have ever been right?" the brunet retorted with a glared.

Yami frowned, "Do you still holding onto that? Come on Seto, that's been ages ago."

"It's last week," the brunet continues to glare, though his eyes slightly soften.

Yami was beginning to pout, "Come on Seto! You can't really say you don't enjoy it?"

The brunet thought for a bit before letting out a long, heavy sighed, "You're right. I did enjoy it, but I'm still mad that you got us in trouble. I wasn't even a part of it and I still had to stay in the stable with you."

"Sheesh Seto! Would you please forget about the stable for a minute! It's not like we won't find anyone to spend the rest of our lives with you knows?"

"Really?" the brunet raises an eyebrow, "Name one time we didn't have trouble finding one."

With that, he was speechless.

* * *

**THE MUTO HOUSEHOLD **

"W-What?" the tri-color boy asked with a bit of confusion. He was busy doing his work that he didn't hear what his grandpa had said.

"I said that the festival is now moving to three days from now," his grandpa, Solomon, repeated.

"But why?" he asked.

Solomon thought for a moment, trying to remember what he had heard, "It's the king's orders. It must be very important."

Yugi nodded in agreement before turning back to his work. Just then, a thought cross his mind. He'll need to tell Joey. He drops the broom and rush out of the store.

"Where are you going?" Solomon shouted by the door.

"To Joey!" he answered as he dashes towards the Pegasus Estate.


	3. Discussion 2

Chapter 3: Discussion 2

The night sky reaches its zenith. The open window drew closed by the shuddering wind. The garment had already put away. The animals slept through the soundless night. The whole household lay asleep, except for a certain blond. He sat down by the water fountain, carved into a pure motionless angel. The water falls down from its eyes as if it were crying. The moon was close by, and yet it was as far as the world could hold.

Earlier, Yugi had come and told him the news, which means he'll never get a chance to ask his stepfather. He can already say good-bye to the festival once again.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet, Joey?" The blond turns to the approaching figure.

"Father," he got up and bowed. Pegasus returned the gesture.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Father?" the blond asked.

He ignores the question and stares at the pure motionless angel, "Yama told me you wanted to go to the upcoming festival?"

The blond frown slightly. So the moment of rejection is coming already?

"I give you permission to go." "Huh?" the blond shot his full attention at his stepfather shocking words. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard?

"I said I give you permission to go, but you must finish your chores before you go. If not, you will be staying until you finish." With that said and done, Pegasus walk back to the mansion, leaving a very happy and confused blond behind.

1, 2, 3… Joey jumps into the air with a "Yes!"

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING **

The sleepy prince groaned irritably as the servant came into the room and woke him. He glares at them, which has no effect whatsoever. 2 days until the festival, so everyone was very busy. Even the palace, Seto couldn't sleep all night thanks to the noise outside the hallways. The quiet hallways he never knew he loved were no longer silent, but loud. The servants would talk and gossips, the guards would move about, and even the king wouldn't shut up about the brides his two sons would be choosing as their lifelong companion.

Yami burst into the room with an angry look on his face… and very wet. His death glares anyone who stared at his direction. Seto frown as soon as he saw the look on his cousin's face. "Let me guess, Bakura?" he guessed correctly as soon as Yami started cursing.

"That Royal spy is seriously getting on my fucking nerve!" Yami shouted angrily at nothing in particular.

"Yami," the brunet glares at him, "No cursing in my room. And I suggest you get change before you decide to wet my entire room."

He pouted and mumbles something the brunet couldn't make out before leaving the room. Seto turn back to his book and sigh heavily. There is no way he'll find a suitable bride. He might as well run away from the palace and never come back. That's it, he's losing his mind. He needs something to distract him.

"Roland!"

A guard step into the room with a bow, "Yes, You're Highness?"

The brunet looks up at him, "Go fetch Yami after he's done changing and tell him to come see me right away. I'll be in here for the time being."

"Yes sir," with that, the guard left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**THE PEGASUSES ESTATE **

"Why did you give permission for Joey to go to the festival?" Genko asked as soon as he came into his father's study room.

Pegasus looks up from his work, "Genko, don't you know it's rude to do something as childish as bursting into someone else's private room? I don't ever want to see that kind of behavior again."

He falter a bit, "Yes, Father."

"Now concerning what you ask. I give Joey permission because he's done enough. He deserves it," Pegasus replied.

"But Father!" "That's enough, Genko!" Pegasus interrupted him angrily, "I've told you over and over again. Joey is your brother. Even you two are not related by blood, he is still your brother. You should already know you have no right when it comes to Joey."

His expression hardens, "Why do you deny me of this? Nobody has to know!"

"Genko!"

"Genko What! You expect me to just give up like this! What about you Father! Why do you still insist Joey is your son even after stepmother died?"

"That's enough Genko!" Pegasus stood up angrily and glaring at him, "I will not permit you to love your own brother more than you should that of Yama. Joey. Is. Your. Brother. And he'll always be despite your denials. No w leaves, and goes clear your thoughts."

Genko protest, but ended up leaving the room. There's no point in arguing with his father, but he won't give up on Joey. He won't.

* * *

**SETO'S ROOM **

"You wanna what?" Yami asked again.

Seto glares at him, "I said, let's go somewhere as far away as it takes for us to forget this finding-a-mate nonsense for a while. I'm going crazy just thinking about it."

"Oh, ok," Yami said blankly.

* * *

**THE MUTO HOUSEHOLD **

"You wanna what?" Yugi asked confusingly.

"I said let's go for a walk through the forest. It helps calms the mind," Joey repeated calmly.

He beamed, "Sure!"


	4. First Glance

Chapter 4: First Glance

Yugi practically ran as the two walks out of the village and onto a dirt road leading to the forest. Joey chuckle as he watched the enthusiastic boy happily run back and forth. "Come on, Joey," he chirped as he took a hold of the blond's arm and pull him along as they begin dashing towards the forest.

"Y-Yug!" the blond stopped his enthusiastic friend.

Yugi stopped and look at him, "What?"

Joey smile, "There's no need to rush. I don't have to get home soon you know. So let's take our time, okay?"

"Oh," Yugi replied, "Sorry for being over exciting, it's just that we hadn't gone to the forest for a long time."

"That's alright," the blond gave him a reassured smile, "Anyway, let's go."

The tri-hair boy nodded and they begin walking again.

* * *

**SETO AND YAMI**

"Cousin," Yami asked he eyed the trees and bushes suspiciously.

"What," the brunet growled.

Yami frowned, "You don't have to sound so angry, you know?"

The brunet glared at him and then turns back to the road before them, "Whatever."

Yami pouted, "Remind me never to come here with you again."

"Joey look, we're almost there!" The two royalists stop and quickly hid behind the bushes that block them out of site. Not far from them, a tri-hair boy and a blond were coming towards them. The blond were smiling as the shorter boy chirped excitedly.

"Calm down Yug, someone might hear you," the blond said.

"There's nobody out here, Joey," Yugi reasoned.

"You never know," the blond continues, "There might be pervert or stalker out there. Who knows, there might even be one who's listening right now."

Seto growl quietly. Yami continues to eye the two stranger, well the little one at least.

* * *

**JOEY AND YUGI**

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not scared about any of them, Joey."

"Why?" the blond questioned.

He smiles, "Because we have each other."

The blond blink, and then a smile form on his lips, "True."

Yugi took hold of his hand, "Let's go before it gets dark."

* * *

**SETO AND YAMI**

Once the two teens were out of site, the two hiding got up and out of their hiding place. Yami look towards the empty space that the two were before, "The one name Yugi seems interesting."

Seto stared at Yami questioning, "Are you sick?"

"Huh?" Yami asked blankly.

The brunet let out a sigh and turned away, "Let's go home."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I just felt like it," the brunet replied.

"But I don't want to,' Yami said, "I know! Let's go after those two!"

Seto sprung around and stared shock at him.

"What?" Yami asked curelessly.

The brunet narrows his eyes, "Since when did you become a stalker?"

Yami pouted, "Whatever. Come on before they disappear and we can't find them."

The brunet glared at him but sighs and quietly followed.

* * *

**JOEY AND YUGI**

"Look!" Yugi pointed to the eagle not far from them on top of a pine tree.

Joey followed his finger and caught sight of the eagle, "Beautiful!"

"Come on Joey, let's get in the water!" Yugi pulled the blond and jumps into the shallow water. The two resurface and laugh.

"Man that was refreshing," the blond said.

"Yup!" the shorter one agrees, "Say Joey, aren't your step-father going on a business this week?"

The blond nodded and laid his back on the water, "He is, and I think Genko is going with him."

"Genko? Why only him," Yugi asked.

The blond sat up, "it was father's idea, but I just don't get them. Father always denies Genko of everything he ever wanted, while Yama could easily get it. I just think it's unfair sometimes, even though I hate Genko."

"That's true," Yugi said, "I do feel kind of bad for him, though I totally hate his brother!"

The blond chuckle, "Yup, you do!"

"What's so funny?" Yugi narrowed his eyes angrily.

The blond continues to chuckle, "Nothi-" SPLASH!

Yugi laughed as the droplet of water drip down the blond's face and bang. The blond glares at him and splash water towards the younger boy. The two laughed and splash water at each other's.

* * *

**SETO AND YAMI**

Seto sighed heavily at the childish behavior the two strangers had, while Yami lovely admire the shorter teen. That's it, he made up his mind. He might as well choose the smaller teen as his future bride, and no one is going to stop him.


End file.
